The Strawberry Loan
by Caitlyn Bates
Summary: Ouran High School and its Cultural festival were two things Ichigo didn't care for. He came because Orihime had an errand, one at the request of Ishida. The recipient is Ootori Kyouya, which also means dealing with the Host Club. Here, Ichigo finds himself caught.
1. CH1: First Think Then See

Disclaimer:

_Beach_ and _Ouran High School Host Club_ do not belong to me.

Plus, due to some swearing and probable fighting, this is will be set at M for Mature (Personally I'd set it as T/Teen, but for safety's sake alone I will). Still, it should get long and 'heavy,' since I have a long-long plan for this storyline...

* * *

Getting off the shinkansen was a relief to Ichigo and Karin. So many people and yet they had a wide berth around the four of them during the ride. Ichigo frowned and pulled the hood of the red sweatshirt over his orange spiky hair.

'Damn people not minding their business.'

With his, Inoue's, and Yuzu's hair the four of them stuck out like a haystack on top of a moving car. Not only did it not fit in, people had no way not to notice the falling and flying hay. Meanwhile, Karin got pulled in just by association. Her reaction was to ignore the stares their way. Ichigo's was to scowl at those who continued past two seconds. In this way, Yuzu and Orihime remained oblivious.

Now out they walked while Ichigo relayed the next part of their instructions, the sheet of paper gripped in his hand.

"Oni-Chan, this will be fun!" Yuzu says excitedly, the backpack she carries bouncing a little on her shoulders.

He grunts. "That would be nice."

"Kurosaki-kun, it's a shame Ishida-kun couldn't come." Inoue laments, raising her forearms and closing her hands into light fists, "but that just means we'll have to tell him all about it when we get back! Yuzu-chan, do you have a camera too?"

Yuzu smiled. "I always bring it when we go out!"

"Yuzu's in charge of taking pictures." Ichigo commented, looking back and forth at the map and where they were.

On the way they'd come to an area much like theirs back in Karakura town. Older homes and apartments sat on either side of the road instead of high rises.

He checked Uryuu's instructions to make sure they were right; wondered if he made them take a wrong route, or a long detour. Ichigo stopped before he could again question why the bastard even knew how to get there. 'Ouran's too far for it have been an option for him, right?'

"Hey, almost there?" Karin asked from his other side, looking bored.

"Yeah."

"I hope the food stalls have chocolate yakisoba. Or…"

Ichigo didn't care to see what Ouran's High School Festival was like; he'd rather train or buckle down on a growing need to study to pass his own school. His school's cultural fair had been last week, his sisters next week, and in result had free time enough to spare. Inoue had asked if his sister's wanted to go with her. She asked about him as well.

He had been suspicious from the start, and also knew Inoue and his sisters liked similar things at times. Yuzu especially seemed randomly in tune with what Inoue liked.

Whatever Ishida's plans were, he had Inoue as the messenger. He accepted the invite worried Inoue would go and forget what she'd come for, be bullied, or get lost. So he got involved whether he liked it or not. His sisters had even come, since being in the same room at the time, they overheard; left no way to keep them out of it.

While closing the distance between themselves and Ouran's public cultural festival, Ichigo decided on how he'd act. It came down to two situations: If they were anything like Byakuya, Ichigo would wait outside. If they were like Keigo, then he'd stick to their side like a Hollow invasion and be damn if anyone even looked their way. He knew Yuzu and Inoue were both oblivious to such things. He didn't want someone eyeing his sisters, and Karin wouldn't be able to handle more than a couple of annoyances at a time.

Meanwhile, the closer they get to the driveway's entrance, the less remains in Ichigo's mind until there's only one impression. This impression is not of admiration.

'Damn.' He silently inhales, with a body full of tension.

All four of them stop. Before them are huge black iron gates open wide. The drive is long. Unbelievably green grass is perfectly trimmed on either side of the drive. On it, a few limo's are casually moving to the large building complex in the distance, traversing a span of at least four football fields. The goal is the main building out of several connection ones. What took him by surprise was that the buildings were built from stone, in a a pale pink, from top to bottom.

From where he stood Ichigo attempted to peer through some of the many windows. His usual frown only slightly deepened in his concentration.

Inoue and Yuzu marveled at the place with huge eyes, standing closer to each other and at times on tiptoe. Karin instead stared in more of shock and disbelief than excitement.

'This is Ouran…and Ouran has a clock tower?'

Personally, Ichigo knew he has met some pretty strange people. In fact most of Seireitei could be classified under the label. Odd personalities and aesthetics weren't what gave him shock. It was the shock of seeing that pink and instantly recalling all the strange characters making up the shinigami squads in Soul Society. Rich people, like Byakuya, would be far more refined based on experience with him alone. This building did the opposite as it hurt his eyes almost mockingly.

A sense of dread sparked in him, and he did not look kindly upon the campus.

His eyes glance in some concern at his family and friend. 'Usually the smart are weak physically. But who knows now? What if the worst ones turn out like Yumichika, that feathered narcistist…or even Ikkaku, full of battle lust?'

Clenching the fist that held their instructions, he shoved the paper in the pocket of his hoodie and glanced around them. He even eyes the driveway. No one walked in favor of being chauffeured, but they would have to.

"Annoying," he says to himself in a sigh.

"Pink equals rich?" Inoue asks to no one in particular, "think everyone wears it?"

One hand fiddles with a blue flower hairpin in her long orange hair, her other hand lightly gripping the ankle-length skirt she wore.

'The huge campus must get to her.'

Yuzu didn't look too hyper either anymore. Then again, despite pink being her favorite color, she stood confused over Orihime's unease and Karin's dark leer at the place. Karin must have seen the difference in wealth just by what populated the driveway other than who; no walkways for pedestrians were evident until what looked like feet from the buildings. She picked up on social cues more like he did than their sister.

Karin caught his look, relaxing visibly enough to shrug off-handedly. "Pink, huh?"

Yuzu did the rest, naturally smoothing things over with a smile toward her sister. "Inoue-san, it's rich equals pink. it's got to be. What do you think Karin?"

Karin scratches her head. Her face is more neutral but she still eyes the building. "You'd think with money they'd do…something else." It seemed like Karin no longer cared her tomboy attitude, temper, shorts and T-shirt might make her stand out on her own. "Shouldn't it be green? Money is green. Ichi-ni? Even Tou-san says so."

They turn to him and he blinks. Ichigo didn't care. Inoue's expression however, could have pleaded, 'please tell me they're too interesting to be so, and not to mess up my day's ideals and dreams for this place which I'll only get to see once, because you're too nice to discredit something before seeing; that you're not so narrow-minded...'

Rather, that's what he imagines Keigo would see; That loud annoying friend of his could match the place and the ridiculous exaggerations he could so far see. In reality, she's just looking at him with an intense interest to hear his opinion, while his thoughts make him want to turn around.

'Just like Keigo? So annoying, but I better hold back my punch reflex.'

"Depends. Let's go see." He nods toward the driveway and takes his first steps to the (he believes) hideously pink building.

He checks the windows once more and increases his guard, still too far away to see through them. Truthfully he really should be back home. He was now an official substitute shinigami and the only one capable and with clearance in Karakura to take care of Hollows, since Zeno-kura? Koma?-something appeared too useless to do anything but run.

Here he didn't sense a single Hollow, Plus, or abnormally high reistu that could signify immediate and possible danger. Though he had his extreme doubts to what would happen once entering the cultural festival grounds, danger for a whole other reason when it came to his family if at all, he felt left out for having Chad and Ishida take care of things without him. Not to mention Aizen's betrayal to join Hueco Mundo and the mess Soul Society has become.

"…Oni-Chan?" He turns to Yuzu who looks up at him expectantly.

"Yeah?"

Yuzu smiles. "Do you know what they're like?"

He shrugs, "No. Know something Inoue?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…Ishida-kun told me something really interesting! It's about the club of the person Ishida-kun asked me to bring this over!" Momentarily, Inoue finds whatever she's looking for in the bag slung over a shoulder. It is a white manilla envelope stuffed rather full.

'Ishida made Inoue a messenger, despite her supporting herself by only part-time work she probably had to request off for today...Just for a package. Why?'

"It's a host club, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue excitedly says, trouncing all of his confusion.

His thoughts still and he whips his head over at her, seeing in the edge of his vision that Yuzu looks at her quizzically while Karin grows slightly red in the face.

"What kind of hosts are they?" Ichigo growls, now finding grounds for his suspicion and concern.

"Oh, you don't know?" Inoue asks back, a look of complete innocence on her face, which doesn't waver as she continues. "Ishida-kun says, to find this person I have to go to the Host Club and he'll be the one with the glasses. Said to take my time because the people there are so nice and-um-" she glances at the words written on one side of the letter, "Ootori-san will act like Rukia-chan. They have tea, and there might be one of my favorites because of all the types Ishida-san said they had! It seems like they make sure girls have a good time! Doesn't that sound interesting?"

A tick mark plastered itself to Ichigo's head.

"They have tea." Karin states, an eye twitching at Inoue's word choice and possibly annoyed at being mislead, "That's it?"

His black-haired sister also didn't like to just sit and have tea.

"Yep!"

"This will be so fun!" Yuzu cheered, rasing one fist in the air. "I thought you meant it's for exchange students and their hosts, but I like tea. They must be really nice people!"

"Wait, whose Rukia?"

Both Ichigo and Inoue pause, forgetting his sister's haven't actually talked to or met her visibly. Plus, Karin still looks upset at doing something that requires sitting for a good amount of time, when she could be outside playing ball back home as Ichigo knew she did.

"Why she 's a good friend to Kurosaki-kun and I, is really nice and she draws really pretty pictures that are really cute! And…"

Ichigo bows his head quietly trailing after them. Without the others knowing, he gives one of his darker scowls at the main building in general before he does.

He doesn't see if anyone is watching. In truth there are people, clusters of them merely acknowledging the wonder that was of them walking then driving. Not many people outside of school came for the cultural festival anyways. Though always public in the later half of the second and third day, when the parents and special guests have left, no current student could remember having an outsider visit.

Either way, most of them don't notice or look long enough to see the scowl of death directed in their direction. They start gossiping excitedly instead, not sure how to respond while instantly consulting each other on who they knew in school. Since no commoners had come before without a purpose, Fujioka Haruhi being the one exception as a scholarship student, they couldn't believe the small group came on their own. So the question was who they knew, something no one could decide on even if wrong, because it's not like they of the rich class would get to know someone of a clearly different station so well. It spiked everyone's interests.

One person who checks out the window scowls himself, wondering if the stranger's coming to challenge him but confused as to why he isn't alone or didn't come with real backup. 'He must be strong to not care about his image. Wonder why they come with him…Wonder how they're his friends, irritating! Why is it so easy for him!? Dammit. Just ignore him. Not. My. Buisness…' he clenches a fist and forces himself to move along and forget them.

Another sees Ichigo's expression and freezes in awe. She has never seen such a scowl and the sheer difference it made on a person's face. Her eyes widen at seeing his attire, overall look, gait, hair and eye color as she scurried window to window. She watched him as long as she could, inwardly collecting all the details she found in this stranger visiting with what looked like his family, and when he finally entered the building below her and out of sight, did she conclude something.

"Punk. Yazuka. We don't have the scary type…angry type?" It left her sniggering to herself, plans forming and running in her mind. SO many things popped up for her to do, so many possibilities that this girl started cackling. "Hohohohohoho!"

Cutting her chortling off, she rushes over to her cosplay closest hidden under the 3rd music room.

"Just wait everyone. A new star is born!"

* * *

Suffixes like chan, ni, kun, etc, will be explained in the next chapter if you don't know.


	2. CH2: Into The Mist

Hello! Ouran High Host Club and Bleach are not owned/created by me. However, the plot is.

I have plans, and this will be long. So be patient and all will be revealed! Though, FYI, I did fix cosmetic changes to the first chapter. San to Kun, so on and so forth in case you're wondering.

* * *

Pink continued on the inside walls, with their feet standing on a single white expanse of tile. Ichigo had never seen so much of the pale-bright color in use and he swore then that he never would again.

Quickly he moved his eyes to something else. They went to a pair of ascending staircases curving around the entrance hall. The same level of detail could be seen in the use of molding and some white columns holding up the tall dome-like ceiling. What drew his eyes toward rather than away, was red carpeting on the steps dark in comparison, and the large chandelier. It hung over the room's center, made of minuscule pieces that shone from reflecting upon itself.

'Looks like no school I've been to.' He muses, noting the decorations lining the walls. Either pictures with golden frames hung under their own display lighting, or there were decked-out side tables. In spindly, intricate designs along elegantly slim legs, each stood with a full vase of vibrant flowers. Most are roses.

'The guys put up with this?'

Tugging his hood off he ran a hand through his hair. Then he heard the mumbles of conversations from either side of the room. Large French doorways opened at the foot of each staircase and led into main hallways.

All around many students moved about or stood chatting away. The girls wore bright yellow dresses with a distinct poof to the skirt and their shoulders. Meanwhile the male students at first seemed to wear a more standard uniform of an odd grey, until his eyes finally registered the color of pale lilac. Ichigo gave up on making sense of the school.

His eyebrows twitched subtly in his frustration. Now they had people gawking at his group again, just not as blunt as earlier in the day. He did not meet the glances directed at them, or glare, knowing If they had something to say, they would get someone 'delegated' to eventually.

'Maybe by then I can distract myself. Really, why should I care the guys have to put up with this crap of a school? I can see why Ishida would not have stayed, but why does he keep in touch with people here?'

Ichigo internally sighed, relaxing enough to portray equal amounts disinterest and boredom to mask his inner confusion. Briefly he glanced at the rest of his group. Karin's own personal frown grew as each yellow dress filled her sight. However, Yuzu looked pleased with one of her wide smiles as she took everything in. Inoue matched Yuzu and upped it with large eyes. She seemed particularly transfixed by the flowers filling a third of this room alone.

It felt awkward to stand there with none of the students approaching them yet, Ichigo had to admit. While being strange newcomers down on the ground floor, some people standing in the over-hanging balcony didn't pretend to be busy or pass by. By them Ichigo and the others were watched openly.

"This is so big!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see the classrooms…what do you think the President's like?" Inoue asked, her curiosity spiked.

"I don't want to meet him…" Karin muttered under her breath, glad Yuzu was there to respond than her.

"Nn," Ichigo agreed with Karin. He didn't want to meet this school's president either, a class or student council or school president, and felt it upon himself to get this favor of Ishida's done with quickly. He had questions and Ishida wasn't there for the answers.

With his slow but precise inspection of the room he didn't see any maps, flyers, or guides. Yuzu had started talking to the others, so he took his time to see if a guide would present him or herself from the mass of Ouran students, preferably one not content to just stare or gossip in speculation.

"Oni-chan?"

"Yeah." he grunted softly, trying to now stare someone over, not down. He demanded to be approached for once.

No one came over, and his quick secondary glance only confirmed the same thing. While a few people did seem to want to approach them, others would dissuade or stop them if they didn't stop themselves.

'The lot of them easy to scare…figures.'

Odd, but normal when Ichigo considered his attire and the usual assumptions about his appearance. Plus he wasn't the only unusually hair colored teen of the group, which would confuse them about their assumptions. Their shock factor would be high. That didn't mean he didn't feel somewhat disappointed.

"To save time…" Ichigo began to offer a plan, stopping at finding a lack of bodies in their group. "Where's Yuzu and Karin?"

Only Inoue stood next to him poking her first two fingers together and facing downward. "We-well since Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan don't know me so well, they said they'd go together so we all went with someone we knew…"

"Hold on. When was this?" He tries to see his sisters going down a hallway, but it's been too long. It irritates him. "How come no one asked me about this?"

"Yuzu-chan did, Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue replies, caught in a peeking glance as he turned to face her with what looked like mild annoyance, "She asked if it was okay for them to go check the right and us the left. Karin-chan said they'd come back in an hour…and since you said okay…we figured you meant…..um, that it was okay."

"We all meet back here in an hour?" He asks, looking down the hallway his sisters took, inwardly debating on how well the two would fare in the (weird) school.

"Of course Kurosaki-kun." Orihime's head tilts and her brows lower, "Where else would we meet?"

'…It is the best option, and there's no other choice…' Sighing he jams both hands into his pant-pockets, "Never mind. It's fine. Let's go." He almost grumbles this, turning towards the left after assuring himself that Karin could handle any upsets.

'Oddballs, but not the dangerous sort. One good kick and the obstacle's gone anyways, with how little the backbone's here.'

"Mm!" Inoue agrees, her cheery usual self returns to nearly skip alongside his slightly rushed strides.

Ichigo didn't know where to look but two things were clear. He, Inoue, and his sisters would not be able to do so discreetly. They stood out based on the sudden increase of chatter upon entering a room. Secondly, Ichigo could not find someone decent to ask for directions. To find the guy, they first had to find his club. It wasn't how awkward things could get for them asking about a host club, because Ichigo could glare it away with his all-purpose hardened stare, but something else.

'We stand out as it is, but any more and there will be trouble.'

He shot down Inoue's third attempt of approaching someone, not sure if she knew why he stopped her. Maybe she did not hear exactly _how_ they were being talked about.

Just right now he could turn his ear to the left and hear three students asking each other about how he and she got to the school.

"…Did you see them walk in? They walked! Where did their chauffer go?"

"Did they share one?"

"I wonder if their school has a helicopter landing…"

He stopped Inoue again so they didn't have to answer such ridiculous questions, and in the edges of his peripheral vision something entirely black caught his attention. He noticed just in time to see something disappear from the room, unable to recognize whatever it was.

Ichigo turned to address her, but stilled at the empty space beside him. He growled silently, not sure why it became so easy to loose others here, and soon caught sight of her. She stood off to the side with another girl looking very unsure. She appeared to be in the same boat, as she wore no yellow dress but a sailor uniform with a blue pleated skirt, white shirt and red tie.

'She didn't have to wear a uniform. Seems she's lost though…reminds me of Yuzu a little.'

He approached, realizing she had wanted to go talk to someone in that area, most likely the girl.

When Inoue saw him come over, she brightened further, "Kurosaki-kun, look! Renge-chan's by herself and from a different school, like us! Her uniforms different, see?"

The girl had the top half of her brown hair pulled back. From her facial features she appeared to be an exchange student of some type, which meant she should have been at the school long enough to not look so lost, or to be so alone amongst her fellow classmates. If from a nearby school, then she would have come with others like himself, he reasoned.

'Got separated then, but if not, then how long has she been here? How big _is _this school?'

Not giving an answer, Inoue considered his silence a 'go ahead' compared to him refusing the other times before, now even more interested in the girl since Ichigo didn't object.

"Renge-chan, this is my friend Kurosaki Ichigo-" he grunted a greeting here as the girl stared up at him, "Would you like to see Ouran's cultural fair with us? Did you come with friends who could come too?"

"Hello Kurosaki-san. I'm Houshakuji Renge," the girl replied a little surprised if not hesitantly. Ichigo decided the latter since she paused as if waiting for a reaction, before looking at them with wide eyes. He figured it was his hair, or his given name, but either way her mouth opened in a near squeal, "Just call me Renge-chan! Okay? I came on a dare to see a host club here…but even if I figured out where it is, I wonder if it's okay to go in by myself. It's so nice to meet you! Have you been?"

"On a dare?" Ichigo asked cutting in Renge's loud and fast paced explanation, wary of her large sudden gesture coming close to bumping his arm.

"Ooh! We came to give the host club a message from one of our friends, so we're going the same way. That's why, do you want to come with us!" Inoue responded without omission, and not holding a thing back she explained their situation.

It didn't care if people knew, though it might help more than hurt as he looked out a nearby window, even patiently, now that they were getting somewhere.

"…We could go together, right Kurosaki-kun? We don't know where it is and you won't go in by yourself that way."

Facing them again, Ichigo noticed Renge standing closer to him than earlier.

'Did I move?'

Her face split into a large hopeful smile that could almost match Inoue's while looking up at him. She had to look up sharply, in a bit more severe angle than when he first approached as well. Taking a step back as if to lead or point in a direction, he grunted his assent.

"Okay, good! It's this way!"

Renge grabbed a wrist each, startling them both, and began tugging them straight through the room. She cut through groups of people, skirted inanimate obstacles just enough if in the way, and made a beeline towards the club without a pause.

"Actually…Kurosaki-kun, and I di-did come with—"

Orihime tripped as Renge abruptly let go to spin around, "You know, I have to ask since I'm _really_ curious! Is your hair really blond without dye? You look like a gangster, a Yankee! But you don't talk like one."

"Hey, I—"

"Kurosaki-kun does not dye his hair!" Orihime stated strongly, squeaking as she realized her outburst.

Renge chuckled, "That's so cool! You know some people here have blond hair. Know any gangsters?"

"No."

"What do you mean by gangster Renge-chan?"

"Any gangsters at your school?"

His eyebrow twitched, "No."

"Are the female uniforms as nice as Ouran's?"

'Like I'd answer that,' he thought with a frown. 'This is not the time for twenty questions!'

Renge took his frown as an answer, "What a pity! These are so pretty! What about your name, hm?"

He stilled, "My name?"

Renge nodded, "Of course!

"Stop that. Right now we can't go without the others, so hold on." Ichigo almost glared at the girl and took the first few steps back the way they'd come.

"Nooo!" The wail echoed down the hall as Renge grabbed a hand of his and leaned backwards to pull him in her direction, "I-I…I don't like crowds! I live far away and I need to go now or have to go home!"

Her words wobbled, frantic-like as Renge started crying, small tears building up as he eyed her.

"Surely, yes surely these others of yours will understand! You can come again right? Won't that make them more at ease if someone knows what to expected ahead of time, Please! I don't want to go alone…"

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime glanced at Renge and back at him while standing off to the side with clasped hands before her, "maybe…maybe we should go twice? Once with Renge-chan now? I don't mind, really."

Renge stopped the small whine in favor of quieter sniffles, angled to look up through her damp eyelashes and watery eyes at him.

He scowled.

She still had hold of his right arm. While Ichigo's powers diminished outside of his shinigami form he still remained strong in his own right, and refusing her request was easy to do. However, Renge appeared determined to weep and cling as long as it took for him to cave, based on how hard she stared up at him. In the halls her voice had proven to carry as well. She could make a big issue and involve other people walking past.

'The less trouble the better though. It seems I'll have to.'

Instead of a smile or jump for joy at his grimace of a nod, Renge smirked and continued pulling them along. At least the further she took them, the less crowded the halls slowly became. They climbed three staircases in the process both up and down to his confusion, passed several different chandeliers, more flowers, and then some busts on display. Ichigo realized he could refuse now, but that didn't solve the issue he realized earlier in trying to the first time.

'Crap our luck. How do we get back? It's hard to sense even my sisters in a crowded place and we would still need her. Every room blends together! You'd think all the details would make it easy…'

Unbeknownst to them is that Renge knew many ways to reach the third music room. She had chosen to weave them around in the most complicated way possible, so as to try and tire her new 'star' out. A punk character had stamina, and didn't agree easily. Plus, while she knew a couple of the club members took martial arts, it wouldn't do to start fighting in Kurosaki's first meeting.

'Perfect scores all around! He tried to refuse, _and_ he's not even winded! Papa is a huge donor so Kurosaki-kun HAS to be a host. I'll make him,' she thought checking behind her once more. The deepening frown he gave sent shivers down her spine, and the stars in her eyes just seemed to grow bigger if anyone who knew her, could see the mad dash of theirs to snatch him up fast.

* * *

San- A polite form showing respect

Kun/Chan- A form showing familiarity, and or used by mentors/those in higher positions

Nn- The equivalent to 'yeah/yep/u-huh/hm'

Ni- A form showing respect and means 'older brother'


	3. CH3: Pedestal or Chains, Your Choice

Hello from my two-week interlude!

Don't worry about me having fun myself, because I didn't have much. Valentine weekend was HORRIBLE!

The stress has prevented me sooner from editing the chapter out before (and later once more). I have, here it is, and I think I want better writing skills. The first two don't flow as I'd hoped so they might be edited again...at some point.

...there is a lack of motivation, clearly.

It doesn't help that I don't own _Ouran High School Host Club_ or _Bleach_, but the plot is mine. I at least got that going for me.

REJOICE! Red week is over, hooray! [Perhaps I consider it much like Kyoko's view of Vain day]

* * *

...Unbeknownst to them is that Renge knew many ways to reach the third music room.

'Perfect scores all around! He tried to refuse, _and_ he's not even winded! Papa is a huge donor so Kurosaki-kun MUST become a host. I'll make him,' she thought checking behind her once more. The deepening frown he gave sent shivers down her spine, and the stars in her eyes just seemed to grow bigger if anyone who knew her, could see the mad dash of theirs to snatch him up fast...

Renge eventually took Ichigo and Inoue to a second floor room. He couldn't see much of it considering the organized mess, but it also somehow blocked the view as wall to wall windows opposite the door were leaning supports for fake palm trees. Racks of cosplay costumes against each wall spread over the floor space as rows, filling the space with makeshift walk aisles and a changing booth in one corner. Yet plenty of room surrounded a white and round mechanical contraption about six of his arm lengths wide in diameter.

Ichigo considered it suspicious, instantly the most wary of that contraption while Inoue asked about the clothes. Here and there props were strewn about like hats and a stray wooden baseball bat Ichigo stepped over, just to come across a pure white kimono reminiscent of his soul society dealings.

Renge for whatever she was about to say, or do by shifting closer to him now that he was immobile, lit up at Inoue's interest. She fluttered from rack to rack while pulling her along so suddenly, that the two engrossed themselves in Renge's detailed descriptions.

"This isn't the Third Music Room," he sharply cut in, "and you go here don't you. What do you want?"

Their guide froze a minute and her strong gaze turned back to him; a look he would later regret. "Hohoho!" Renge laughed, "Yes I lied."

She threw her arms out and up, twirling for good measure, "I am Renge Houshakuji, Host Club Manager! Everything and everyone pertaining to, about, for, and from the hosts I know. Do not fret my character, for you are perfect as you are!"

Renge hurried over to him and he took a step back, caught off guard by the wide eyes sparkling as strong as the tangible aura growing around her. It wasn't reitsu, but he backed onto the white platform contraption then let her get closer. Her clear delusions of him were baffling from not knowing him past a half hour, which he rarely spoke in, and yet Inoue drifted up next to him as if in a peaceful dream.

Miffed at his lack of control in this situation, and dismayed by Inoue's lack of resistance, Renge ignored his short but harsh confrontational protests. She grew further excited when he swore; giggling with both hands covering her mouth and not budging as she watched. He couldn't intimidate her.

Winking at him even to his increasing shock, she followed them onto the platform. Now ever closer to his physical space Renge stood over a red dot in the dead center, stomping smartly to apparently activate the now shaking machine.

Rising up he learned it was a lift firsthand. As the side dropped off for the life to become tiered as the center rose, he also learned standing as far from the crazed girl as possible in turn was a bad idea. Inoue gasped in alarm though standing beside Renge; the first to notice the result from a growing lack of space and a solid ceiling. He decided to jump with them under each arm if need be, but then Renge chortled madly with one hand in front of her face.

Renge posed, as if readying herself for display or to go onstage.

"Oi!"

"Don't worry, you're a perfect specimen!" Renge had a glint in her eyes much like the times Matsumoto-san did in his recent memory; a women who loved getting drunk and being lazy, while still trying to push other people into doing things.

He cursed at this, shifted closer to her as the platform constricted for a third time, and swore more to Renge's delight as the ceiling shifted apart. With the ceiling gone now, they and the lift passed through to the third floor.

Ichigo first shielded his eyes against the sudden bright lights to make sure Inoue didn't fall over. He settled into a loose and more even stance on the lift's platform. Then as it stopped he glared uselessly at Renge before scouting out the room.

Double doors ahead of him, windows all behind him, a single door to his far right, and a bunch of seating areas speckled about the room. He counted seven or so, as well as a buffet off to his left dominated by cakes.

Done with the layout as he noted their most plausible means of escape, the double doors and one open window both at an equal distance from him, he moved on to the people who watched down below.

A short blond-headed boy sat in a seating area closest to the lift. His eyes were saucers looking up silently, bigger than the pair on a pink stuffed bunny seated to his left.

Across from the small boy sat a second figure towering over the couch he sat on, black hair nearly cropped with an impassive or blank face. This one continued his task of wiping the smaller boy's check with a napkin. Neither looked overly surprised considering how the boy still managed to stuff his face full of cake.

Furthest away from the lift and near the room's supposed entrance, sat a third person with black hair combed into place with a pair of glasses and one laptop on his knee. Still typing the figure also tall but not the tallest present, did not look up.

These three seemed to have their own agenda completely separate from the last of them, where in another space entirely stood two red-headed twins looming over another in a begging position. Among them, the begging form with his own blond hair longer but more vivid than the bunny/cake enthusiast, faced the fourth member of their group. This person had brown hair that framed the face.

The twins actually looked speculative than surprised, but all of them were silent as if respectful of Renge. Seven students letting her chortles go unhindered even after the lift stopped, just waiting for her.

When Renge did stop her odd laugh, Ichigo did more than just leer at the girl. In listening to better understand what he was dealing with, Ichigo eyed the red button, determined to get down even if he did have to jump while carrying Inoue.

"Here ye, here ye! I, Renge-chan, has brought to you a new and vital character as to yet grace the host club!" Renge shouted this out with her right arm pointed to the ceiling. Her left whipped sideways to gesture at him. "Kurosaki Ichigo here has passed every test with flying colors, does not deviate and is…"

Giggling for a moment, Renge shouted the last out, "…a PUNK character! Plus his moral conscience, Orihime Inoue-chan!"

Disbelief struck him.

'Me a host?'

The mere thought had his grim line of a mouth twitch. The thought made him want to laugh as he and Inoue looked at each other completely lost, and then the shock started to fade.

'She tricked us just for me to join a host club?'

Renge hadn't been straight with them, and now appeared to have a personal self-interest in the matter. Ichigo knew he had yet to make sense of this girl at all but anger quickly replaced the mirth at someone ever thinking such things for him.

Deeply insulted that he had no control of the situation because of one girl and her sudden ludicrous whims, his lips twisted into one of his darkest scowls as he pushed her arm down somewhat harshly, but still far more gently than fighting a hollow.

If she had done everything with an intent to hurt him and therefore Inoue and his sisters indirectly who partially depended on him to get back safely, then he wouldn't have been so forgiving.

Plus, no one had ever considered him pleasant enough to be on par with a people pleaser in even the smallest sense, as a host would be at the core to keep cash flowing. People usually took one look at him and backed off, or challenged him. Not many people were like Kenpachi's lieutenant: someone who stayed open to every person no matter appearance or manners.

More people up in soul society were like that, either because they died with enough life experience to not judge, or because of the harsh and insane tendencies of Rukongai and Seireitai respectively.

Down here not so much. Even Inoue appeared hesitant around him at first, and she was one of the most non-assuming people he had ever met, both in life and death.

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue whispered, breaking him from all his thoughts.

Inoue felt worry not just for Renge-chan, who wobbled trying successfully not to fall, but also Ichigo who watched impassively because he saw no threat to act. She didn't like fights even if necessary and he always got hurt somehow, because people tended to loose their temper around his clear-cut words heard the wrong way.

"See that?!" Renge-chan followed up on the looks of full surprise and those of interest from the host club, "See how he doesn't care if I fall? He's a punk, the complete opposite of your Prince character Tamaki. It's perfect!"

"Oi! You're standing in the center. Like hell you'd fall." Ichigo growled, tired and upset over once again unintentionally causing Renge to squeal in delight.

His voice both harsh and clear carried from so high up, and sounded angrier than he felt.

"Renge-chan, Kurosaki-kun's right, and he would catch you if you fall…" Inoue tried her best as well to reassure their new acquaintance. Despite her timid voice now loud enough to hear, it does not fill the silence.

So she fiddles with her flower hairpins for comfort and found no need once Ichigo took time to physically sigh. He wasn't going to do anything she knew, but the sigh meant he would handle it just like always.

"Never mind Inoue. Let's just move along." Closing his eyes for a moment but before someone else spoke, Ichigo gestured for Renge to move over.

Then he moved himself to reach the center.

She complied, but in a gasp of anticipation and a look so distant from fear.

"Crazy girl," he mumbled, unable to feel anything now other than a slight annoyance. While she thought wrong of him, her opinion of him was new and she still wasn't afraid or keeping her distance.

'Though keeping her distance wouldn't be a bad thing right about now…'

He couldn't decide if he preferred that she did or did not, and if her more open than usual acceptance of him was a good thing.

'This situation certainly doesn't prove it.'

"Hey, this the only controller?" Putting his thoughts and her intentions aside, he waited for Renge to respond.

"That's up to you, hoho! I might know. How will you get it out of me, hm?" Conspiratingly she leaned over to him. "I'll give you a hint. We just need to go over the sides..."

He had seen her stomp once to raise the platform.

Voice rising further, she moved about in the small space the three of them shared, gesturing each declaration that came once every sentence, "You cannot bully me. Only I know how to get off and-"

At this point he noticed everyone below doing the same as him, starting up a couple of conversations underneath the spiel Renge continued ranting about. With a bit of difficulty he could make out the commentary as the club members didn't seem too worried that Renge would hear.

"Do you think they'd like Usagi-chan?" The small cake-stuffing blond bounced up from his seat. He wandered over to their four fellows with the pink bunny in hand, his tall friend grunting once while in tow.

The one with the laptop snapped it shut before calmly doing the same.

"...a perfect opportunity! Consider this! Off in the corner, with horrible manners from a foot on the table and slouching in his seat, a punk character so raw, so blunt, that his glare says everything! The girls shivering in fear but hopeful to hear him say he'll protect them! It's like the time where-"

Not sure, Ichigo figured twice would make it descend, so he tried option three. He held the button down longer than Renge's tap and became inwardly pleased as sections on all four sides of the lift contorted into stairs.

'One thing at a time.'

He checked to make sure Renge hadn't noticed and then looked over at Inoue. She had been unable to talk further preoccupied with Renge using her as an unwilling prop to mimic adoration.

"Look!"

"So that's how…clever fellow, unlike the King. Right Kaoru?"

"I believe so, Hikaru."

He gave Inoue a nod to the stairs not there earlier, and when Renge let go to not yet fully twirled around, Inoue slipped over to descend first. Ichigo chose to go second; she seemed a little dizzy as he watched her balance. He did not see what the Host Club members did, which was Renge's face as she halted in realization.

Ichigo should have glanced back. He would have then seen the joy on her face and then know that whatever he did, the girl was simply going to think higher of him in her own way. Not to mention the others, who he could hear better while taking the stairs towards their direction.

"Oooh, he's harsh."

"I like him."

"Well, we know how Renge-chan is like."

"Nn."

"To think he figured out how to get down with only one demonstration, and rather quickly."

"Mother, just look at how he let her go first! His training has already begun, and supervised by yours truly! For who else to best teach him other than I, the Host King?"

"Who said we will use him, or that there is training? This Kurosaki Ichigo is not from Ouran…"

The group quickly began to bicker if by the sound of high-pitched whines alone, and Ichigo just wanted out. Not to mention Renge now hurrying down the steps as if it would collapse step by step the second she used one.

'Like hell I'd come back here. Inoue said the person we need is someone like Rukia. I'm guessing formality wise…got'cha.'

* * *

Fun Question Time:

Can you guess who is who while Ichigo and Inoue are using the stairs? By name or description?

Reitsu in my way of thinking, is power from a person's inner soul/spiritual energy that grows overtime with use and training to expel outward.


	4. CH4: Forgetfulness

Good Morning!

I've noticed with cross-overs that a reader might not have read both works before trying one. I have done this myself due to multiple reasons that include: having an interesting plot, that I've read everything else/curious about the mix, and lastly from utter boredom.

I must back-up to show all the other perspectives in the room. It is hard introducing seven people who come face to face with two new faces (though not to the reader) at the same time. Hopefully it doesn't hurt to make sense of them. Soon, all the background information and character set-ups will finish. Until then please be patient.

...

* * *

Before Ichigo and Inoue shared a dynamic entry into the Host Club, before being dragged around, and while split up in search, the Host Club had recently closed for the day unaware.

Taking care of parents and special guests took more out of them than any normal session or standard hours of business. This especially held true after yesterday. Tamaki had been temporarily forced into disbanding the Host Club so he could leave all due to a grandmother's assistance, and the near drowning of one Fujioka Haruhi that stopped him. Emotions still ran high and yet only now did they have time to re-compose one's self.

This is why Hunny immediately sat down with a load or four of cake with his bunny called Usa-Chan, replenishing his reserves. With gusto he ate, his high childish voice still discernible enough with a full mouth. He spoke to Mori sitting across from him on the couch, who felt content just to listen while preventing a beard of crumbs on his cousin. No matter how it looked, Mori sat comfortably on the couch even if his upper torso extended over the back from his unusual height.

Kyouya sat like usual, taking notes in his laptop off to the room's side. The one difference everyone felt though was a slightly stronger demand for silence around the Shadow King, and for a while the others left him alone.

The twins merely didn't have enough energy to bug him. Instead they targeted a far easier subject.

"This is getting boring, right Hikaru?" Kaoru glanced at his twin as if nonchalant.

"Yes Kaoru, not as fun dealing with the parents at all." Sighed Hikaru, the pair leaning against each other's shoulders.

Both twisted to aim their words in the right direction, speaking louder and in unison, "Better than yesterday though, when Boss deserted us."

Tamaki had been in the process to talk to Kyouya, not at all mindful of the dark aura anymore, but paused in mid-step. His ears perked up to listen across the room as Kyouya inwardly willed the twins on. Whether they caught his attention or not, Kyouya would still ignore the pestering blond regardless.

"Yeah," Kaoru continued, "He even caused Haruhi to nearly drown."

"I don't know if I can trust Boss again."

Both feigning a look of hurt subtly eye Tamaki as he begins to panic. He flinched, his shoulders hunched, and Tamaki quickly starts to frantically throw himself over in protest.

"What do you think, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, the twins both grinning at her. They turned their backs on Tamaki who froze, now hinged upon whatever Haruhi was about to say.

She didn't notice and spoke as practical as ever. "I'm still cold from that water so I hope I don't get ill. It would be bothersome."

It speared Tamaki once through his chest for each sentence. Still, he managed to get up despite shaking rather fiercely to cross the distance. He fell to his knees dramatically before her.

"Haruhi! that's not—"

"HOhohohohoho!"

Blinking, everyone stops at the now familiar chortles. They turn to expect Renge alone with one of her entrance poses, but forgetting her promise to return with a new host less than an hour ago, drew blanks at two orange-haired people on either side of her.

The boy, angry, in guessing by his leer at Renge alone, had spiky hair and a hoodie. While each host had different thoughts about him, they all knew he was not a student at Ouran. Neither was the young woman with both arms up to help keep her balance as the lift rose. She looked uneasy glancing around, eyes darting to everything but them, and then alternating between the tensed up delinquent and a delighted Renge.

Renge hadn't been this excited since the day she first hid behind the clubroom doors, proceeded to change their characters, and then make a movie with them despite protest.

"Here ye, here ye! I, Renge-chan, has brought to you a new and vital character as to yet grace the host club!" Renge shouted this out with her right arm pointed to the ceiling. Her left whipped sideways to gesture at the man in question. "Kurosaki Ichigo here has passed every test with flying colors, does not deviate and is…a PUNK character! Plus his moral conscience, Orihime Inoue-chan!"

Hearing the delinquent's name, most of the hosts immediately recall the earlier conversation with her…

_Renge, suddenly there and flitting about, started criticizing the hosts and their room's décor/atmosphere. She ranted until Haruhi stepped up to ask, "What's going on?"_

"_I know just what you need!" She shouted in response, "Let the manager handle this!"_

"_So then what is it we need?" Kyouya does not get up from his ledger, but looks up indifferently. _

_Mori and Honey drift over, one riding the shoulders of the other, while everyone else gathers around. Haruhi inwardly doubts this new idea of Renge's, the twins are curious since they get a little fun out of her, and Tamaki is happy to hear another good suggestion. Still hoping she'd become a true friend to Haruhi, he'll willingly and gladly take part in her ideas again._

_Kyouya pushes his glasses back up his nose. To everyone in the Host Club it reads, 'So?'_

"_Yeah, Renge-chan, what do we need?" Hunny asks sweetly, head tilted to the side with his bunny following suit._

"_I have the perfect remedy for everything, a whole new character that will surely get you interested!"_

"_New character?" Hikaru asks, grateful she doesn't want to redo theirs again._

"_Who are you recommending?" Kaoru asks casually but wary._

"_Yes," Kyouya adds, "Why are you volunteering another host, when we have a perfect blend of character types now with the addition of Haruhi? We do not have the time to coach another, especially when it has come to naught the last two times."_

_He taps his pen down on the paper, looking at Renge but ready to lose interest at any moment._

"_Is it a girl?!" Tamaki questions excitedly, flowers surrounding him. "She'd have—"_

"_That's it though. Like Kyouya and Haruhi-sempai, he doesn't need to be coached!"_

_Her proud statement met silence, and lots of imaginary crickets while Tamaki huddled in the closest corner._

"_Will Haruhi ever get female friends..." Tamaki the Host King, mutters to himself among other unintelligible words._

"_I don't know about this." Hikaru offers, sounding unsure. They all ignore the sudden appearance of mushrooms Tamaki has begun to groom, though Haruhi couldn't help but sigh and look over once. "Bossanova-kun got coached last time, and he didn't seem to like it."_

"_...Would bunny ears work on him?" Honey asks eagerly._

"_Funny you should say that." Here Renge chortles briefly, "No I don't think they would work on him. Though a real heir to a syndicate, he's nothing like this one. His character type developed! Consistent! Not tepid! He doesn't break character for a second!"_

"_I suppose we'll have to meet him then." Kyouya supplies, which meant to everyone he had a willingness to explore this possibility. "This could bring in more revenue, as did _Kasanoda_-san."_

_Only Haruhi, Mori and Hunny notice the correct family name of their fellow student..._

"…hmm."

Kouya didn't need to be reminded, but waited long enough for his fellow club members politely before commenting, "That was fast, Miss Houshakuji-san."

The others are in complete agreement as the now introduced Kurosaki Ichigo pushes Renge's arm away from him, causing her to stumble slightly.

"See that?!" Renge-chan shouts, "See how he doesn't care if I fall? He's a punk, the complete opposite of your Prince character Tamaki. It's perfect!"

"Oi! You're standing in the center." Kurosaki, who just proves his lack of manners to the club barks out, "Like hell you'd fall."

Renge squeals in delight at him. The others don't feel the same.

He appears coarse and yet Haruhi doesn't see any harm in his actions. She can tell Renge would not have fallen and personally understood how it felt to be the target of someone as overzealous as her. Tamaki easily did the same to her after all.

The twins in comparison are horribly shocked, unable to hide gaping mouths and panicked looks at the others. Was this their first Yankee? They've only heard of such things and could only shift their focus from person to person while desperately replaying his sharp words, the seemingly ignorant Renge, and the lack of expression Kyouya still continued to show. They, like Mori and Hunny, could definitely see the bigger definition of muscle on Kurosaki, who stood there built a litter fuller than any of them. The twins could only see the brawn as they reeled in finding themselves in such a situation. How did one deal with a Yankee?

They didn't think like Mori and Hunny, who each in their own way realized Kurosaki had some physical training like a form of martial arts based on his build and demeanor. He didn't slouch or look overconfident, just put-out really, and his fellow fair-haired companion didn't look anything like a Yankee to boot. Based on Kasanoda's tendencies, the Kurosaki before them held more potential and seemed to own more control in holding back outbursts. They looked to Kyouya, waiting for his judgment.

Kyouya drew his own conclusions but never-the-less stood ready to call in security at a moment's notice, not really caring for Kurosaki's seemingly natural lack of grace and subtlety, impassive and unmoving. Tamaki on the other hand, hid partially behind him without a trace of his normal good will and the habit of smoothing over awkward situations with silliness.

The club members divided simply waited for some sort of cue from each other. While Kyouya eyed the newcomer to see how he would hold out with Renge, Inoue personally couldn't feel any smaller than she currently did.

"Renge-chan," she speaks hesitantly with hands clasped before her a little helplessly, "Kurosaki-kun's right, and he would catch you if you fall…"

Thinking to help diffuse the tense atmosphere just a bit, she tried sidling over to Ichigo for moral support and solidarity, until Renge decided she needed help in her one-sided and long continuation of an explanation.

Her response broke through to the dumbfounded club members save Kyouya ,who had not fallen to the useless emotion known as apprehension; This included connected feelings such as panic, fright, and shock that would hinder his deductions. In turning to his brother, Hikaru tries to relate and softly asks without the ability to deter what Kyouya can, "Think he's like Haruhi?"

"What?" Kaoru doesn't understand it's personality over a lack of means, but fidgeting too hard to think deeply, "Probably."

"No one we know talks like that."

Kaoru catches on, his unease dwindling into a smirk as the feeling grows between them. "No one we know would approve," He mimics in almost the same amount of bravado as usual, "Hey, think we could prank him?"

"Is it worth it?" His twin shot back.

They look at each other appeased as Haruhi overhears. She's standing right next to them, sighing at everything in general. While Kurosaki up there is ignoring Renge's rants, Haruhi notices Tamaki has returned to his corner of despair mumbling about getting her a sister. Kyouya is busy typing away, focused more than usual as he studies whatever he's looking at, and Hunny is now looking over at his cakes with longing on top a silent but patient Mori. Mori had only shrugged at Honey asking if the new guy would like Usa-chan, and with no real answer, his older cousin had found his thoughts trailing back to their deserts.

Haruhi glances up, the only one paying due attention as Kurosaki finds a way to unfold steps around the lift on his own. Her small gasp alerts Kyouya and the twins.

"Look!"

"So that's how…clever fellow, unlike the King. Right Kaoru?"

"I believe so."

"Perhaps his appearance seems to be deceiving."

The knowledge of how Renge managed to get down didn't blow their minds, but all except for Honey and Tamaki who hadn't seen, were a little disappointed in how she did.

Everyone did however pause at seeing Renge's face of shock.

"Oooh, he's harsh." Hikaru breathes, almost admiringly.

"He has guts, I admit."

"Well, we know how Renge-chan is like." Haruhi admits.

Mori looks over at her, "Nn."

"To think he figured out how to get down with only one demonstration, and rather quickly."

Kyouya giving a compliment instantly stopped Tamaki's corner of gloom. The blond, suddenly happy at the praise even if not for him, jumped back over to Kyouya's side in glee while ready to give out his own two cents. Even in the corner he glanced over periodically. Though, that was to see if someone would pay attention to him more than keep up with what was happening.

"Mother, just look at how he let her go first! His training has already begun, and be supervised by yours truly! For who else to best teach him other than I, the Host King?"

"Who said we will use him? This student is not from Ouran…" Kyouya did not comment on how Renge was partly right, knowing it would be futile; Kurosaki Ichigo would not have to be taught. Not much in truth.

"He doesn't look willing."

"Nonsense Haruhi, just look at how he glares! He's already in!" Tamaki cries this out in the middle of coaxing Kyouya to let him teach the Yankee.

"Umm, guys? Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi tries again.

Kyouya responds to being addressed and follows her gaze while once again completely blocking another of Tamaki's over-energetic protests. he sees that Kurosaki Ichigo seemed to be making a direct beeline to him. Steps firm and eyes steely out of determination and a scowl of distaste, it managed to make him consider taking a step back. That is, until Renge decided to run down the steps and jump at him with a kendo pole not previously with her.

He ducked it, knocking the weapon out of her hands. In response the girl glomped him, overjoyed at his reactions.

"Renge-chan!" Inoue bit her lower lip hard, her eyes wide as she knew Ichigo inwardly fought not to use his battle brawling experience to beat her off him.

She moved to help untangle them but stilled at Kurosaki's response.

"Enough!" He shouted, eyes wide not even a full moment before shrugging her off. He darted out of the room and Inoue followed suit relieved.

Renge rushes to the doors, "No, wait my punk character!" She whips around, her eyes now drilling into him, "Kyouya-Sempai!"

"Yes?" He sighs, hearing the twins laughing and instinctively knowing by comparison just how interested Tamaki had become in the visiting student.

"We can't let him get away!" She cried. "Hurry! Someone needs to go after him!"

"No need," Kyouya curtly adds moving off to the side.

There is a phone at his ear connecting to campus security. Kyouya felt curious as well.

* * *

I do not own Ouran High School or Bleach, and insight to the characters is my own.

Why do you suppose Renge hugged Ichigo? Do you instead wonder why Ichigo would run? Those who watch/read bleach know very well that running is something he wouldn't do without being forced. I hinted why, but perhaps readers consider something altogether different.


End file.
